Written in the Stars
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In the Beginning, there was nothing, only God and the Darkness. And that was all there was and ever was needed. Until God wanted more, and so He created Michael. Then Another; Lucifer. And Raphael, Lastly, Gabriel. Or the story of Creations of the Archs and How Light and Dark went from family, to enemies.


Before anything and before creation there were only two. There was only ever the need for the two of them no more and no less.

They had each other and everything was good.

Together they circled each other endlessly. Light and Dark forever intertwined and inseparable; personified yin and yang. Perfect for one another.

Amara and Chuck.

They were all the other knew and all the other wanted.

Basking in the Glory of their other half they lived peacefully for eons, longer than eons had been a thing. There was peace and bliss and it was something that they both cherished.

Neither needed anything else for their other was always enough.

Shape

Chuck's very first creation had been the sun. A ball of light that he made in resemblance of himself. Light and warm and bright. Ever changing in its movements and always unpredictable. Amara had looked upon it with disdain but allowed it, as it made her brother happy. She still circled around him and his sun like a cool blanket of darkness that always lurked just beyond his reach.

He always watches his sister, he is her life and she is his.

Together they are one.

It had always been the two of them; Amara had always been the apple of her brother's eye.

But Chuck had more thoughts for creation.

While his sister was on the other side of their Ether he sat in front of his sun. A burning ball of gas. Fire spinning brightly and hotly at its core. He watched it twist and turn for a long time in silence. He watched the colors swirl around each other in contentment. Absentmindedly he reached out for them, watching silently as the twisting and turning flames danced up his arm slowly. He scooped a ball of the liquid fire from the large sphere and pulled it back towards him.

He moved slowly and deliberately, folding and bending the magma until it started to take form. He swiped some of the lightest blue mist from around his sun and melded it to the tips until in his hands he cradled a fragile pair of wings. The light shadow the sun cast around him seemed to glow brighter to make up for its loss of fire. He scooped a handful of the mist and pulled it back towards him.

Slowly he melded the wings into the mist. Molding and plying the mist into a solid form. He picked a single shining blue stone from the center of the large star and broke it into two softly pushing them into the little eyes he had given the creation. A pinch of red from the outer lengths of the sun to the cheeks. And a small tuft of dark hair adorning his head like that of a halo. Under the forming canvas, the skin, he hid the wings to come at a later time when they had developed a tad more.

He looked down at the small face he had created and his heart melted.

Thinking quickly, he reached into his core, his heart, and took a deep breath as he pulled a small part of himself free. A faint glow of light sank into his hand as he withdrew it from his chest not speaking a word as he slowly lowered it to the little chest in his arm. The thing took a deep breath and began to cry out. Bright glowing blue eyes opened in a flash.

Chuck sat startled at the life he had created. At the lack of movement from its maker the small being began to cry even harder. He raised the thing, the child, higher in his arms and rocked it back and forth. The babe still cried shrilly though and it began to sound painful even to him.

"What's wrong little one? Are you hungry? Are you cold? What is wrong...My son?"

It felt weird to say but so so right. He smiled down at the small creature. His son. He had made him. He was beautiful and Amara would love him. He did already and she loved everything he loved. He pulled at a piece of his robe, he was not strong enough at the time to create one for the boy himself as he was worn from creating such a dear little creature and so he opened his own robe revealing a pale muscular chest.

Chuck pulled the babe into his chest pressing him against himself softly. The boy whined and cried as he buried his face into his chest as his tiny fingers splayed out on his skin. Warm tears soaked his own skin as he hummed under his breath wrapping the robe back around the little boy. Slowly but surely the warmth of his parent and the safety of his arms calmed the child. It hiccuped as its sobs died down and fingers curved slightly as if clutching at him needy.

Smiling softly at the feeling of holding such a fragile precious thing in his arms Chuck leaned back.

"I can't call you little one forever, can I? You need a name like your Aunt and I. Her name is Amara and she will love you just as I do. My name is Chuck but you will not call me such, no when you are older you will learn to know me as your Father and you will address me as such. But you? You shall be named Michael. He who is like God. You are my Lion and My Heart. My little Lion Heart."

The babe, named Michael, silenced down at the sound of his father's voice cooing under his breath softly. Chuck smiled gently down at him brushing a finger over his little cheek adoringly.

"You are perfect."

He had held Michael the rest of that day both of them warmed by the gentle glow of the sun beside them. Michael drifted to sleep early and Chuck watched him, smiling softly, brushing a knuckle gently across his cheek. He held the babe flesh against his chest still and cherished every moment of it.

Amara returned to his side much later, smiling about something he had not known. She was walking towards him as her darkness swirled behind her making her look as if she wore a long flowing dress of silk so dark it was twilight. She stopped short as she noticed the tuft of dark hair under her brother's chin and her face set into a frown before his gaze turned to her.

Chuck turned to look at her as she approached, not catching the dark look on her face long enough to be concerned. He smiled at his sister silently before turning to look down at the tiny babe he cradled in his arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

She said nothing but merely watched as he began to become completely enamored by the little beast. Her eyes darkened at the aspect of being replaced. She was her brother's favorite, his only, and she would not lose this position. Not for anything. Chuck looked up at her lack of response and frowned at the dark look that had crossed her face. He tightened his hold around the tiny infant he called his son.

"What is he?"

He frowned sharply at her tone, "He is Michael, My Lion and My Heart. My newest creation Sister and our newest member of our family. I call him my son."

She grunted in annoyance at her usurper and his frown deepened at her sudden downward spiral.

"He is no relation to me for he is but a mere speck compared to us. Get rid of him brother he is a waste."

Chuck flared up in anger, frightening the little boy in his arms as he his light intensified. She was too used to getting her way to order him to destroy his Heart.

"No."

"What?"

Chuck ignored her in favor of calming the little one against his chest. She snarled in anger as her shadows climbed up her legs and wrapped around her waist like snakes slithering upwards.

It was annoying, the little creature. Crying shrilly and obnoxiously. She snarled near silently when her brother sang it a song in their own tongue to calm it. She hated it. Hated the way it dug its tiny fingers into her brothers flesh, hated the way it wet his chest with its liquid, hated the way he gave it more attention now then he was giving her.

She despised it.

But now that her brother knew this it would be a long while before he let it go. It was merely a phase she was sure. She would make sure she got her way. None would take her place.

Chuck ignored her though and her anger as he focused on the little one he clutched to his chest; rocking his arms once again to get it to calm down once more. Michael shrieked and sobbed though; harder and harder. When he figured that the simple soft motions would not calm him once more he thought quick and hard. He reached into the endless milky ways and pulled from them star dust. He mixed it with the water in the air and poured it into a hollow star before holding it up to the babe's mouth. Michael licked at the sweet substance on his lips before opening his mouth for more. Chuck chuckled under his breath as he poured a small amount into Michael's mouth.

"Are you hungry? … There, there."

He did not look up when Amara stormed away in a flurry of harsh dark mist.

Shape

Chuck held Michael close to his chest for a long time but as he started to grow and get restless he knew he would have to fashion a place for the child to explore and play safely. Making a carrier for the babe he wrapped a cloth around his shoulders and settled the small child into the hammock like holder. Michel gurgled up at him and smiled and cooed as his father worked.

God concentrated hard, pulling at the energy in the vast empty space. With a clap of his hands he caused a mighty explosion. It was loud and momentous causing Michael to whine, startled. Pausing in his work he gazed down at the boy lovingly brushing a few stray locks of dark from his iridescent eyes.

"Ssshhh Little Heart. You're alright in father's embrace."

The little child hushed down settling in a sleepy position as he yawned largely.

The waters rippled under his might as he flew over the vast space and expanded it. He raised both hands over his chest and opened them palm up in front of him.

"Let there be light."

It was like he was encasing the entire area in himself lighting it and warming it at the same time. Amara shrieked through their link in fury at his creations. Michael was suckling on a small moon stone he had fashioned into a pacifier for the child. Intricately he separated his light from his sister's darkness; calling one day and the other night. He walked over the rolling dark waters gingerly. Resting for the remaining part of the day as he was exhausted after such a task. This was easier said than done.

His sister cursed him but she went ignored as he gently held the babe above the waters rolling under them, allowing his toes to get licked by the gentle waves. Michael giggled and waved his feet in wonder and excitement.

On the second day he cradled his child back in his cloth carrier and commanded the water and the sky to become two; separating them evenly.

On the third day he created dry ground and gathered the waters together. He called the dry ground 'land' and the gathered waters 'seas'. It was a hard task separating these two but nothing was too hard for him. Especially when his reason would coo up at him from where he was bundled against his chest. On this day he also created the plants and vegetation. Large trees sprouted from the 'land' and soft grasses. Fruits fell into trees and vines. Vegetables sprouted and leafed. Flowers sprouted and bloomed.

He rested the remaining length of that day, sitting in the soft grass by the seaside and holding onto his child's tiny hands as he walked shakily on his tiny bow legs across the soft surface. God moved them to the beach front sitting in the waves rolling towards them and settling his babe in his lap as the water washed over their legs.

Michael giggled and splashed at the water with his tiny hands and Chuck watched him with that gentle smile that had once been only shown to his sister.

On the Fourth day he took to creating the Moon and Stars to light the new world even in the dark. They showed bright in the night sky and he placed specific stars in specific way to create clever stories to tell to his beloved child. With the creation of the Moon and the alignment to the Sun it had he also created seasons, days, and years.

He named Day 1 on the official calendar Michael's Birthday (which would later down the timeline become September 29th-Michaelmas).

On the Fifth day he created other living creatures. Birds and other things to love and live among his new creation. He let Michael pet every fuzzy head he made smiling at the way the babe would coo in excitement every time. He made a Lion in respect to his child delighting in the way the boy would play with the little cub. How they would curl up together when God set the small boy down for a nap among the softest patch of grass.

On the Sixth day he continued with his animals. He made Lions, Tigers, and Bears (oh my!). He created Elephants, Rhinos, and Hippos. Many, many animal friends to play with his child under his watchful eye. Michael enjoyed every moment of it from his place in the little carrier he had always been set in before Chuck began to work.

He kept the boy close so he knew he was safe from his angered sister.

But on the seventh day he was tired. It had been a long week of creating and expanding and using and he needed to replenish his strength. He stretched the blanket for his son out under the shade of a large apple tree and laid the slumbering infant down in the center.

Making sure that Michael would remain asleep and the animals around them would mean no harm to his child, Chuck wanted to take a quick dip in the cool waters of the clear lake just a little bit away from the apple tree. He stripped from his robes carefully and silently as to not disturb the sleeping baby and slowly waded into the water. The relief was instantaneous. Cool water soothed his aching muscles and cooled his warm head. Dipping his hands into the water, he scooped some up to pour over his hair and down his face.

While he was distracted Amara saw her opportunity to sneak in. She slithered silently over the grass like a serpent stalking its prey. She came upon the unsuspecting sleeping infant and smiled darkly. She would be rid of the nuisance and her brother would see that they needed no one so long as they had each other. The babe was just a phase that once she dealt with he would forget about later. Everything would be good again. Everything would be right.

She hissed when the baby made a noise at being disturbed, whining softly at being moved by cool and unfamiliar hands. She paused, scared as she turned to peer over at her brother cautiously. When he made no indication of seeing nor hearing her she continued to pull the babe from the soft blanket. Michael whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling from the one carrying him and he opened his tiny eyes to peer up at her.

"You are nothing compared to us...Just another one of my brothers toys...He'll see once I'm rid of you that you were nothing more than a breath of air...He won't miss you in a couple hours..."

The boy whined, frightened by the harsh voice and the coldness stinging his skin. He balled his tiny fingers up into small little fists and made noises of discontent. She frowned angrily at the child as his tiny fists hit her shoulder. While it did not hurt her in the slightest it was still very much annoying. She held the boy up by the leg and he let out a shrill shriek as he was flipped over. Under him she created a swirling vortex of darkness to destroy the child and get her brother back to her side.

Michael gave the thing one look before screwing up his little eyes and screaming out loudly in gut wrenching sobs.

There was a splash behind her and she spun fast. Chuck rammed into his sister hard, sending her reeling back. Michael cried and screamed as he was dropped in reaction to her brief struggle. Ignoring his murderous sister for the moment he jumped forward and scooped the child out of midair as he fell. Clutching the infant to his chest, he pet his back soothingly, swaying his hips in a comforting rhythm as he glared at Amara over the child's messy hair.

"How dare you touch him!"

"He needs to go Brother! He is tearing us apart!"

"He is a babe Amara, a mere babe! You are the one tearing us apart trying to rid me of my son!"

"I am your family! All you ever need! It is just the two of us and then you brought him here!"

"He is my family too Amara! He is a part of me! Can't you see this! He is my heart-"

"I am you heart just as you are mine!"

Chuck froze turning to stare at his sister in disbelief. He could not comprehend what her last argument had actually revealed for him. It was not about the boy at all it was about her jealousy! She had attempted to bring him to harm because she was jealous of an infant. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what would have happened had he not caught the child in time and in all reality he didn't want to think about it either. His own aura darkened even more so then hers and that is what made her take a step back from him.

He was enraged.

"No Amara. You were my Heart. No longer will I ever consider you as such. You are a monster. You would harm an infant for petty jealousy and that is something I cannot condone."

"Brother!"

He turned away from her cradling the small whimpering infant closer to his naked chest.

"I am no Brother of yours for I will not have such a beast as a Sister."

She fumed at him, dark wisps flicking around her form in her temper. This was all the child's fault! If her brother would not see reason and be rid of it on his own then she would step up to do so for his own good. She took two steps, the babe screeched highly in terror, and he turned a dark glare in her direction.

"Be gone from my home or I will banish you myself!"

She froze mid step and glowered but consented. Turning sharply she sneered over her shoulder.

"This is not over."

"Yes, Amara, yes it is."

She was gone in a crack of dark lightning making his child cry out a sob. Chuck turned back to his child rocking him gently and whispering words of comfort and calmness down at him. He offered a finger to the child whom promptly grasped it and pulled it into his mouth. He smiled sadly down at his child as he rubbed over the soft gums with the pad of his single finger. Rocking him continually as he walked them both to the blanket he'd set out. Sitting and leaning back against the tree trunk, he pulled the child around to cradle him up on his chest scratching at the back of his head gently. Michael cooed softly as he removed the finger from his mouth and laid his small fluffy head on his father's chest.

"Ssshhh My angel. You're safe. You're alright."

Chuck was sad for his sister, missing her presence, but he had Michael.

He'd protect his child from her.

Under the watchful eye of his father Michael grew in the magnificent world that had been created.

Chuck taught him everything he knew and everything he would need to know to live a happy, full life.

He'd taught his son to walk among the dandelions, laughing and cheering him on as he toddled towards him. The boy made it all the way to where he was kneeling and shrieked with childish laughter when he was swooped up into the air in the excitement at taking his first of many steps. Waving his arms in the air as his daddy tossed him up above his head playfully into the air. Chuck was completely ecstatic. In a bout of pride and excitement he threw his hands into the air with the little boy chuckling at his excited squeals and changed the wind patterns.

Michael's first word was, despite contrary belief, 'No'. His second was daddy.

"Would you like an apple little heart?"

"No!"

"Eat all your veggies Michael."

"No!"

"Bath Time Kiddo!"

"No!"

"Who's gonna get tummy tickles?"

"No Daddy!"

His heart about did a flip at being called Daddy by his little boy. He'd laughed and hugged him close smiling until his face became sore as he asked again and again who he was whilst Michael clapped and giggled 'Daddy' again and again.

When Michael had learned to walk freely without holding onto his Father's hand for aid he knew that life would become much more worrisome. He couldn't tell you how many times he yelled at Michael to not climb up places and to stay where he could see him-to be careful. He can't tell you how many times he got a surprise lap full of baby boy crying about scrapes on hands or knees and sometimes both. He'd pressed many kisses to those little palms and knees, onto many a cut and scratch and scrape.

Michael was always knee deep into something he shouldn't be. But he wasn't rebuffed too severely for it when caught.

They played many a game of tag and hide-n-seek in the forests. For some reason Chuck always found himself being it whilst he sought out his little son. Michael would giggle to the point he gave himself away at first glances but Chuck would merely smile and pretend not to hear.

When it would rain they would play smaller games inside the warm caves on the mountains they had created together. Michael had asked for a big rock 'bigger than anything daddy!' and he had made it so. Playing eye spy and silly story games.

He would pull the boy up into his arms pressing tiny kisses to his belly until he was full of hearty giggles.

Or dangle him carefully by an ankle as he scratched gentle fingers over the soft small sole, paying special attention to the tiny toes.

Despite how lonesome he felt without his sister Michael always managed to make him feel warm again. He brought a smile to his face every time he tugged on his hand to come play or when he would squirm in his warm embrace as he gave him many tickles here and there.

It was in the garden that his wings had come through. His scream of agony nearly making him age eons before he should have. He'd rushed from his spot where he had been fiddling with the beams of radiant sunshine to find the boy in a pile of limbs and sobs arching his back from the ground. He'd gathered him close to his chest, sitting hastily in waist deep cool spring waters of one of the lakes. He'd uttered apology after apology as he pressed a fist to the large bumps stretched down his back and pushed. Michael pushed against him sobbing for him to stop and that it hurt and 'please daddy!' but he shook his head swallowing back his own tears at the pain he was causing his beloved child. Pushing down until six beautiful wings fell from his back.

Michael sagged against him in exhaustion breathing harshly as his sobs made him hoarse and his throat sore.

Hushing him softly he scooped some cool water up into the six little wings soothing the burning and washing free the blood and protective fluids.

The sun was setting when the wings absorbed the color. Though it still held the colors he had given them when he had first fashioned them all that time ago. They absorbed the gentle blues and whites of the setting sun as the sky changed colors slowly but beautifully.

It had been a long while until he was able to teach the boy how to use them. The both of them learning new things about the strange appendages as they went along. He was filled with so much pride when he had taken his first flaps of flight. He'd accidentally created clouds in his bout of excitement and chuckled when Michael would swoosh right through them billowing them out in all directions.

Eventually he had decided that he would not have his child living in a cave and so whilst Michael played out in the clearing with the wolves he went about building their home.

He took the finest stones from the bottom of the sea and expanded them until they were large tiles. He choose a hill to build his Home on, a hill with a flowing stream and babbling brooks. Bright patches of wild flowers and trees for his little one to climb on. Large branches for him to play under but clear enough that he could run around on the ground without worry.

Next he pulled at the various thin pieces of sea glass. Pieces of various different colors and melded it together as the roof for his home. When the sun shone through it, a rainbow was cast in the large rooms.

Designing Michael's room had been a tough task as he wanted to make it as suitable for his first born child as he could. It took him a while of observing the child and taking what he knew from memory and what he would become to build him his very own bedroom. After he was done with his child's he made one for himself. A large bed as soft as the clouds. A desk on one side with papers and different inks. Connected to his room he built an adjoining workshop for him to continue adding his creation should he so chose to.

The rooms were simple but well suited for them.

And lastly for his house he built, he made three more rooms. Empty save for a bed and little table. Just in case he wanted to give his child a friend in the form of a sibling.

Michael had been excited at the thought of getting a bed to sleep in at night instead of a soft mat on a cave floor. Chuck had laughed softly as he watched the child jump up and down on the soft mattress reaching forward to scoop him up into his arms.

"Do you like it my little one?"

The little angel nodded throwing his arms around his father's neck in a hug, "I love it daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Chuck chuckled as he adjusted his hold and pulled the child closer. Michael hummed in contentment at being cuddled in his daddy's embrace laying his head on the man's breast.

"You are most welcome Michael."

He changed the boy out of his day clothes and into a sleep shirt before laying him out on the bed and tucking the blankets up around his chin. Michael smiled sleepily when he bent to press a tender kiss to the boys temple.

"Rest well Lion Heart. I am only a call away."

Shape

As he watched Michael play in the shallow waters of the stream he contemplated his next creation.

Sparing his child a look, he reached into the spacious, vast sky. Reaching for the forming morning star, a large planet that had taken shape when he had created his home; Heaven. He grabbed a light handful of the beautiful bright lights pulling them away and back towards him. He melded the light into feathers for a tiny pair of crafted wings. Six in total.

Next he sought the pale sea foam on the edge of the vast coast taking a handful and melding the wings to the glob. He took a finer piece of sea glass to cover the wings and more foam to cover the entire piece. Gently he molded out a body. Tiny feet, chubby little legs, a tiny belly that would be a good place for tickles, little arms and even tinier hands. He took his time with the face. Molding out a pair of small eyes and reaching for the forming ice crystals in the coldest part of their universe for the color. Some golden sand for a fluffy tuft of sandy blonde hair.

He smiled at the newest addition to his little family.

Reaching into himself like he had when he had created Michael he pulled at the light of his core. Only taking a small fragment as even that left him feeling weak and drowsy. He gently pushed the piece of his core into the little one's chest. Tiny eyes opened and flashed a brilliant light before fading into icy blue orbs.

Little fingers twitched and toes scrunched up.

He reached for a swaddling blanket to wrap the new angel in as a shrill cry filled the area. It was loud enough that Michael stopped in his playing to look over. He scampered across the warm sands to meet at his father's side. His little eyes widened at the sight of a little hand poking out of the blanket reaching for his father's face. Chuck smiled as he pressed his lips to the tiny fingers and as Michael climbed up onto his knees to get a better look.

"Daddy what is he?"

God chuckled softly at the inquiring archangel, "His name is Lucifer, The Morning Star, and he is your new brother."

He watched carefully as Michael absorbed the information slowly. The baby was still whining shrilly in his arms. God watched his eldest child lean into his arms as he leaned over to peek at the baby inside them. He pulled the edge of the blanket back with a small hand to peer within. Fiery eyes met icy blue.

"It's okay Luci. Don't cry. Me and Daddy are here! We watch out for you!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows in fascination as the baby hushed in its cries to peer up at the older brother. He formed a toothless smile and reached a hand out giggling when Michael took it and shook it gently.

"Your safe with me baby brother."

Shape

Michael spent most of his free time with his new baby brother. They couldn't really speak yet and already the two were near inseparable. Any doubts he had had about making another angel for himself were completely blown away at how well the two got along. He'd sit under the apple tree with them watching as Michael regaled stories to his baby brother and as the little one listened intently hanging on to every word.

Lucifer was a whiny babe despite what he might try to tell you and he really liked sitting in his father's lap every chance he got, suckling on a small bottle of ambrosia.

He wasn't exactly a chubby baby but the height he would grow into would definitely suit him well.

Chuck smiled as the baby gurgled, gripping at the silver bottle with his tiny hands.

"My, you are hungry, aren't you?"

Footsteps ran across the grass padding softly over the ground. Michael came zooming around a large boulder in nothing but his little under skirt. He looked up as the young boy approached excitedly.

"Hi Luci!"

The boy bent to kiss his brother on the cheek.

"Hi daddy!"

He leaned upwards slightly to allow his child to peck him on the cheek as well.

"Hello Michael, what has you so excited today?"

God chuckled as the child bounced in place his smile as wide as ever and his eyes shining brightly.

"Daddy can I swim with the dolphins? Can I? Can I? Please Daddy? Pretty please?"

The pout the young child gave when he made a face as if to think it over was adorable. He laughed lightly reaching up with a free hand to brush some fingers over his belly playfully. Michael giggled as he twisted away from his daddy wrapping his arms around his tummy.

"I don't see why you can't. Just be careful."

Lucifer whined at being ignored even just for the moment kicking his little legs out angrily as the bottle slipped slightly from his mouth in his father's distraction in the form of his brother. Chuck watched as the elder scurried off again to play with his dolphins before turning to look back down at the babe in his lap. Lucifer looked up at him with bright icy eyes pushing the bottle away when he offered it over once more. Smiling he leaned down to the small child.

"Are you pouting too? I'm sorry for pulling it away little one I really truly am."

Lucifer gurgled and cooed waving his tiny little hands around. Scrunching his face up angrily in a dire need for a nap now that his belly was finally full. Sighing Chuck pushed himself up from the ground to walk his way back into their home. The nursery windows were open and a cool breeze swept the large white silken curtains in a slow dance. Lucifer whined out grumpily as he reached over and sat the small infant in the crib.

"I think someone needs a nap. What do you think?"

The baby stretched his arms out and whined deep in his throat to be picked back up. Chuck shook his head smiling sweetly down at the child. He reached for a soft animal and rubbed it against the boy's cheek until he threw his arms around it tightly. Lucifer yawned largely nuzzling into his stuffed toy sleepily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He smiled as he watched the infant fall asleep against his toy. Turning to peer out the large windows at his other child playing in the shallow waters with a pod of Orca's.

Everything was going great so why did he have this foreboding feeling?

Lucifer grew just as quick as his brother had. But Chuck's love for his boys did not fade in the slightest. He cherished them more and more every day.

Unlike his brother, he had learned to walk by accident. Chuck had been attempting to give him a bath when the little streaker pushed himself up from the soft flooring and scurried across the room in a stumble tumble sort of run. He looked up in surprise at the cool spot on his leg from where the boy had been leaning and almost did a double take.

"Hey get back here you! While I'm very, very proud that you can seemingly run now! You are still getting your bath young man!"

Lucifer giggled, trying to reach the door for escape. Chuck laughed as he pushed up from the floor crossing the room swiftly and lifting the little one into the air. He shrieked in excitement as his daddy lifted him up above his head playfully.

"Look at you on the go! Who's a big boy? Is it you Luci? Are you a big boy now?"

The baby angel giggled happily clapping his hands against his father's cheeks. Chuck shut his eyes at the small impacts chuckling under his breath. He nuzzled his face into the blonde boy's bare belly eliciting high pitched giggles as his beard did the trick for him.

"You're gonna get it now you little streaker!"

His first word much to his amusement had not been 'No' like Michael nor 'Daddy' like he had been tutoring him for weeks.

Nope Lucifer's first word had been 'My-heeeee'.

"Luci do you want an orange with lunch?"

"My-heeeeee!"

"Son do you want a story tonight?"

"My-heeeeee!"

"Do you wanna go swimming little one?"

"My-heeeeee!"

Michael giggled as he was lifted from the ground, "Luci who is this?"

"My-heeeeee!"

The young Morning Star sat in the shade of the orange tree in their garden coloring away at a picture he was making for his father. A tiny pink tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. Daddy and Mikey had gone to practice flying and he was too young yet so he had asked to stay here. His father had been against it but he had begged and promised not to move from his spot not even an inch.

Daddy was just overprotective.

He was so focused on his drawing that he never noticed the lady in the flowing black dress crossing their garden. She was as silent as the calm wind, as nothing was silent.

She sat next to him and he jumped in surprise turning to look up at her with a bright smile. She returned it with a smile of her own but something was off about it.

"And who might you be?"

He smiled at her again turning back to his picture.

"My names Lucifer but Daddy and Mikey call me Luci! Who are you?"

"My names Amara."

She studied him as he colored sloppy squiggles onto what she assumed was her brothers face. There was something different about this one her brother created. Whereas Michael was strong Lucifer was bright. He shone with a light she had only ever seen within her brother and that made her blood boil. Another replacement for her to get rid of.

"Where is your Father?"

Lucifer giggled at her question looking up and pointing at the clearing in the far distance. She could barely make out her brothers form and another floating softly in the air. He was thoroughly distracted so maybe this wouldn't be as hard as it was with the other one. That brat was keeping him busy for the time being. There was no way he could watch both of the kids at the same time all the way out there. Darkness crawled under her skin as she turned to look back down at the little boy.

"And he left you here alone? To play with his favorite?"

The child shook his head again, "Nope! I asked! He's helping Mikey fly and I'm too small to go anywhere yet!"

"How do you know?"

"Daddy says so!"

She smiled again, "Well I can help you."

He let out a yelp as her hand closed around his arm yanking him up. He struggled to pull away from her but she held him fast.

"No! Let go! Daddy said to stay here!"

"Your Father wouldn't miss you! He has no need for you!"

Lucifer's eyes watered at her words. She thought she had gotten him when he pulled his leg back and kicked out as hard as he could. She shrieked in pain and released his arm. Realizing her mistake she made to recover it but she was too late. The boy was already running across the field his picture already forgotten. Tears rolled down his face in both fear and hurt as he ran as fast as he could in case she was right behind him. He chanced a look over his shoulder and he screamed out in terror.

"Daddy!"

Chuck looked over at his name being shouted for in such a familiar voice. His eyes widened as he took in the growing dark smoke and the form of his little son running across the field. How dare she come here!

"Luci!"

He took off too, running for his child quickly. He had to get to Lucifer before she did. His run was wobbling as his sobs overtook him. Chuck pressed on though. Michael looked over at the sudden motion under him and his own eyes widened as he turned wing and flew over the field as fast as his wings could carry him. Both of them trying to get to their youngest as fast as they could. Being in the air Michael made it to him first though valiantly trying to protect him even if it was for naught. She laughed darkly at the attempt to frighten her off.

She reached them just as her brother crested the opening in the trees.

They screamed as she thrust her hand out, darkness flying towards them dangerously. Chuck saw what was happening and his fists clenched tightly. The ground they stood on rumbled under his anger and threw them off balance. Amara stumbled at the sudden movement and the two boys fell to the ground under such a quake. It did nothing to help his temper when his youngest son all of the age of six simply broke down.

Sobbing out so harshly it was a wonder why he was not sick right then and there. His breathing fast and quick. His eyes going red from the tears being pushed out at such intervals. Michael was staring up at her in shocked stillness as she quickly recovered moving to tower back over them once more. The wind picked up at the two primordials' anger for two completely different reasons. Lightning cracked across the skies and the creatures that the two children so loved to play with hid away in their fear.

Michael turned to try and cover his brother as she made to attack again closing his own eyes in fear.

But nothing happened.

He peeked out from where he was wrapped around his sobbing terrified brother to see a pair of legs blocking his view. A white robe was brushing against his face-they were so close.

"Leave Amara, you are not welcome here."

"We can be gone of them Brother! Go back to the way things were! To the way they should be!"

Chuck shook his head and thunder rumbled above them all loudly. Lucifer screamed in terror and Michael whimpered near silently behind him and it steeled his nerves. She was terrorizing his children.

"Why can't you see that they are a part of me, of us! We could all be a family! Together!"

She snarled at him in contempt for daring to compare them to what they had.

"They are a part of you maybe but they are nothing to me! They are a trivial subject that should be moved on from! They are not our family!"

But they were as good as. He created them and he raised them from being mere infants to young boys. They were his children as they were a part of him. Why couldn't she just see this!

"I will not let you harm them Amara."

"You cannot be around to protect them all the time Brother. One day you will see reason and see I am right!"

She moved her hand in a semi complicated fashion as she disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Taking a deep breath to even his anger he turned to face his children still sniveling in their fear. Kneeling down he held his hands out carefully slowly as to not startle them more.

"Boys...Sssshhhh sssshhh you're okay. Come here come to daddy. It's alright you're alright."

He picked them both up softy pulling them into his embrace. Rocking them back and forth swaying his hips softly. Lucifer clung to him sobbing into his shoulder and Michael buried himself into his robe hiding from the world around them. He hushed them and soothed them as he walked back towards their home. He carried them through the large entrance and passed the warm spacious living room. Up the stairs and down halls. He carried them passed their own rooms and down into the Master. Opening the door with a flick of his chin and shutting it behind him with a kick from his heel.

Climbing up onto the bed he cast a gaze at the large fireplace on the wall and huge dancing flames came to life within, casting a warm safe glow across the room.

Chuck tried everything he knew to calm them down again.

Humming under his breath Chuck burrowed them under the blankets along with him leaning back into the plethora of pillows and pulling them back with him. Slowly but surely their cries dimmed out replaced by the sounds of runny noses and soft wet breaths. Reaching forward towards a table at the edge of the bed God grabbed a spare piece of cloth.

First he held it under Michael's nose softly instructing him to blow. He then wiped the small red button nose gently when he had finished.

Then he turned to Lucifer, holding it up to his teeny nose and softly instructing him to blow. He wiped at the small red nose when he had finished before reaching back over and depositing it back on the table and reaching for the cup of clear cool water next to it.

Like it had been the first time around he pressed the edge to Michael's lips and made sure the boy got a good sip in before turning and doing the same for the other then turning to set it back down.

Once he was sure that they were taken care of and situated he pulled them back into his sides protectively and they sat in silence for a long time.

The two of them curled into him as he rubbed a few fingers over their little biceps and shoulders.

Looking down at Lucifer he spoke in a soft whisper, "Are you okay little star? Did she hurt you?"

Lucifer shook his head from where he had it burrowed in his father's armpit.

"Did she lay a finger on you? Grab you?"

While he did not think his sister to be cruel enough to harm them simply he would not put it passed her at this point. She was jealous over two small children.

How far the mighty had fallen.

Lucifer waited a moment before nodding.

"Can I see?"

A tiny arm was unburied from his side and he took it in grasp gently. Twisting it this way and that to make sure he could see it in its entirety. Chuck was relieved that there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary besides that of a faint hand print wrapped around his forearm. He pulled the appendage closer.

"Oh Luci."

The child giggled softly as he pressed tiny kisses over the red area leaving little to no spot uncovered. He smiled at the boy lovingly as he tucked the tiny arm back into his side and turned to face his brother.

"Are you alright little sun?"

Michael shook his head into his shoulder and he smiled down at him as well. Pulling him in closer and brushing their noses together softly.

"What is the matter little one? I do not remember seeing her touch you?"

His answer was an almost silent whisper, "I'm scared daddy."

Chuck smiled again tucking him deeper into his warm side.

"Then I will hold you until you no longer hold fear and protect you should it try to creep back inside."

Michael nodded softly snuggling down against him. Chuck watched as the two children fell into sleep's hold tangled into him like scared little children. It was what they were, he thought, scared little children.

When his two sons turned the equivalent of ten (well Michael was-Lucifer was two years younger) he decided to make another child. He smiled as he watched Michael and Lucifer playing in the waves from where he sat on the edge of a blanket.

The recently created clouds were darkening and he had a feeling that they were about to have quite a thunderstorm. Tilting his head he admired the colors that the rolling clouds formed for a long moment before reaching a hand upwards. He flicked a small piece towards himself, swirling colors of gray and silver, intricately crafting a pair of little wings. He pulled some brown from the tree trunks and the green from the greenest plant within the forest behind him and crafted the small body. Little green eyes that sparkled with flicks of vibrant electric blue.

Little feet took form and little hands curled together.

Tufts of curly chocolate hair.

He smiled as he reached within himself for a piece of his core. Pulling free a miniscule drop he placed it on the little chest in his arms. Taking a deep breath he exhaled inside of the empty chest the breath of life.

Vibrant green eyes flew open and the babe in his arms whined lowly for a mere moment. Being the father of two however had made him quite adapt in getting little ones to calm down. Chuck hummed lifting the small angel up to his chest, patting the small back minding the growing wings under the skin.

"It's alright. Hush now, I know it's a lot to take in but you're alright"

The little boy screamed against his shoulder bursting into tears but his attention was sent upwards at the bright flash of electricity that raced across the sky. Lightning only meant one thing.

Standing from the blanket he'd been resting on, He pulled it from the ground and wrapped it carefully around the small figure in his arms, then he turned to call for his other boys. Michael and Lucifer looked up from where they had been playing (read: Lucifer burying Michael in the sand) and ran at the sound of their names being called in the direction of their father. He smiled to himself as he turned walking particularly slowly towards the House.

Little feet climbed up his back and settled around his waist as Michael's familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Whose that?"

"This is your new baby brother."

Lucifer had been swinging from his hand as he listened to his father speak and when the words sunk in he paused his playful endeavers and looked up with a pout.

"But I thought I was the baby, daddy!"

He chuckled at the boy swinging him upwards enticing a squeal of delight from the child.

"You may not be the baby anymore, little one, but you will forever be my little star."

That seemed to settle the boys worries and he resumed his swinging. Michael leaned against the side of his head resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

Honestly, he hadn't given the boy a name yet. Chuck ushered both boys inside as the clouds opened up and rain poured down on the ground in waves. Moving them down the hall and bouncing the whiney child in his arms, ideas flooded his mind.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned up and we can play a game in the family room."

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks happily and ran up the stairs as best they could hand in hand talking back and forth about the games they would play. Chuck smiled at the sound of their excited voices as he turned to continue down the hall. The little one in his arms was still crying and carrying on and rather loudly if he was going to be completely honest. Bouncing the boy a bit more he made his way to the kitchen.

Sighing he set the boy down in the middle of the counter. Little arms reached up as tiny fingers clenched in the air as his father turned away for only a moment. Chuck reached for a cup and some ambrosia.

Warm ambrosia always calmed Michael and Lucifer when they had been this small.

Shaking the liquified ambrosia in the small bottle he turned back to face his new child. Chuck leaned over him smiling softly as vibrant green eyes looked up at him in curiousity. The shrill cries died down at the sight of the soft golden substance and the babe cooed at it in curiousity.

"Oh? You wanna give it a try?"

Not knowing any better, whether it be good for him or bad, he wanted to taste it. Clenching his fingers up at the interesting looking substance, Chuck chuckled lightly brushing the end of the bottle to the babe's soft lips and smiled when the boy pulled it in and began drinking greedily.

"Your brother brings up a very good point though, easy easy it's not going anywhere."

His son coughed at the speed he inhaled his drink and in doing so Chuck had to pull the bottle away so the little one wouldn't choke on it.

"Though you may not know it yet, you my little one are destined to help so many. Now as for the name, how about Raphael? God has Healed. I think it suits you little one. Little Raphael."

The newly named Raphael whined at his drink being taken from him and Chuck chuckled and gave it back. At this point in his child rearing adventure he was used to his baby boys finishing their food rather quickly. Raphael pushed the bottle away when he finished and yawned largely.

Laughing quietly to himself he set the bottle aside and reached to pick the babe up. Raphael mumbled and cooed curling into him sleepily; having a full tummy and feeling as safe as can be he was ready for a nap.

Little feet came running down the stairs at a quick pace and he smiled down at the little boy.

"How about we head on to meet your brothers?"

Raphael gave a little mew and cuddled his head closer. A small thumb made its way to the child's mouth and the other little hand flexed lightly, and he seemingly didn't care all too much as to what they did so long as he got to take his nap. Someone came running down the hall, having heard him talking in the kitchen, and Michael came bounding into the kitchen clad in his pajamas and hair still dripping from washing.

"Daddy! Can you tell Luci and me stories!"

Smiling, he held a hand out for the boy to take hold of and they both turned to make their way back to the family room together. Lucifer had taken the blanket from his bed and dragged it down to the couch, his head of sandy blonde hair poking out from the top of the mound. Michael pulled his hand free to scurry across the floor to jump up next to his brother. Luci giggled at the rocking motion and curled around his big brother. Careful of little Raphael he settled down with them, drawing the blanket up over all of them. Michael and Lucifer climbed up on either side of him and whispered down to their baby brother.

"Have you come up with a name Dad?"

Raphael grew under the watchful eye of his two older brothers and his father together in the House in the Garden. He learned to walk with many accidents, it wasn't that he was a clumsy angel, he merely got into more then he should have.

Chuck was utterly amazed at the amount of cuts, bruises, and scrapes he had healed for his future healer. One would have thought that what he was destined to be would make him a bit more cautious, but as he was beginning to find out, wonders in fact do never cease.

The only thing that he considered good that came out of having to heal broken and scraped little feet was the particular little spot under his little baby toe.

His spoke rather quickly but he was beginning to show signs of being a rather quiet child. He didn't ramble on and on like Lucifer, or Michael for that matter, did. He preferred to listen to stories.

Admittedly he knew that he shouldn't have wandered this far away from his big brothers and his daddy, but they were playing hide-n-seek and he was determined to win this time. Giggling near silently under his breath, he ran through the trees trying to find his perfect spot to hide away.

Amara, unknown to Raphael at this point in her life, had wisely stayed clear of her brother's realm since their last explosive encounter. She watched though, forever and always, waiting to get her hands on those dreaded angels of his. It was no longer to get him to see she was right, it was about being rid of them simply to be rid of them.

They were nothing but used space that should not even be.

Much to her dismay the elder two were inseperable. The Lion Heart and The Morning Star were always together and though it inferiated her to no end, she started paying special attention to the new one. He had a tendency to go off on his own, granted it was never out of eye sight of his father and brothers, he was starting to get older and therefore his curiosity was often more times then not getting the best of him.

She watched him as he jumped over rocks and flower patches as he looked around for a spot to hide himself. If she was anything it was an opportunist.

Lifting the cloaking she used to keep herself hidden, she crept along with the boy just as silently as he was.

"What are you doing?"

Raphael jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around quicker then he's ever done so before. He had never seen the lady in the black dress before and didn't remember ever being told about her either. But seeing as Daddy was so fun and loving and he made everything around him there was no way there could be anything wrong with her.

He smiled at her, "Tryin' to find a place ta hide!"

She smiled to herself, oh this one was going to be much too easy. It was almost as if the so called fates wanted her to get rid of this one.

"I can help you."

"Really?"

Amara nodded silently, holding a hand out for the tyke to take. Raphael, never having met a person he could not trust within the Garden his Father had made, took her hand happily chattering on and on about nonsense.

She smiled harshly to herself as she lead the small creature through the trees farther and farther away from the sound of her brothers voice. Raphael noticed this of course and looked over his shoulder.

"I can't go this far! Daddy will be mad at me!"

He was yanked forward harshly when he paused and he yelped turning to look up at the strange lady. She glared at him harshly and he suddenly wanted his daddy more than ever.

"I didn't say you could stop."

She yanked him ahead of her, Raphael cried out in pain at the sudden crack in his arm, it only seemed to make her angrier. She shook him and he screamed at his pain filled arm.

"Silence! Be silent! He'll hear you!"

Raphael spared her a look and screamed as loud as his little lungs would manage calling out for his Father and brothers. She yelled in rage shaking him again roughly by his injured arm.

Chuck looked over at the forest he'd told Raphael to stay away from when the yell reached his ears, his entire mood dropped.

Dark rumbling thunder clouds spread across the once bright sky. Amara glanced up at them in horror becoming distracted enough for the little boy to kick her as hard as he could in the shin and run the other way. Tears rolled from his eyes as he stumbled in the other direction.

It was not long before arms scooped him up from the ground, he struggled in fear that is was the lady again, but there was a familiar voice that filled his ear comforting him and the smell of creation that followed his Daddy where ever he went.

"Hey hey hey, calm down little one. You're alright."

He wiped at his nose with his sleeve.

"Amara I have warned you time and time again on harming my children. Have you broken my youngest child's arm?"

Raphael shook his head with a whine when his daddy tried to take hold of it to examine it. Chuck sighed adjusting his hold in order to get his little arm its much needed attention.

"Oh little Rapha, it must hurt badly."

He sniffled and nodded. Michael and Lucifer were reaching up on their tippy toes to get closer to him, trying to reach out in comfort for their baby brother. He whined again when Chuck rotated the broken appendage and choked on a sob. Father shushed him softly, wrapping his hand around the bone poking free from the skin, and little Raphael screamed out in pain.

"Ssshhh little one, it'll only hurt a moment more, ssshhh."

"Le' go! Le' go!"

Chuck finished healing the broken arm a moment later just as he promised. Raphael was still sobbing his little heart out even though his arm was fixed, in fact, he used that freshly fixed arm to reach for his daddy's shirt. Amara was gone by the time he looked up again, and he glared dangerously, reaching for the other two he made sure to take them all back home.

That was enough playing outside for today.

…

He was reluctant to create another angel, the fear of Amara striking against his children again too great, but as he watched his three sons play together in the green meadow around them. Raphael giggling as he ran from his two older brothers, Michael and Lucifer chasing after the youngling with wiggling fingers. Both of his first children were well into their teens now, Raphael getting up there in age himself nearing his double digits and if Chuck was to be completely honest he was starting to miss having a small fledgling hanging from him.

Smiling to himself, Chuck sat back, reaching out into the atmosphere again.

He'd make one more, a baby brother, for his three cherished sons.

Gathering the golden hew of the sun around His fingers, Chuck pulled it back towards him, working silently keeping his attentions balanced between the three boys and the new one he was creating.

These wings would be sleek, lithe, flexible and His last would be quick.

The fastest Angel in Heaven.

Crafting each individualy feather took time but that was all he had was time. Next he took the tinted glow from the ring of Saturn and fashioned the skin to be a tanned warm blend. Brown hair and whiskey colored eyes, he looked up to meet the amazed faces of his three eldest.

"Daddy who is he?"

Raphael was amazed by the new angel.

"He is your new baby brother."

"What's his name?"

Chuck smiled at the youngest constant questions and Michaels soft rebuffs to let him work. Reaching into his chest he pulled free a little piece of light, a piece from his inner core, and placed it into the little chest of the unborn angel. His skin gave a slight burst of golden power before settling down again, shooting up to the wings premature under the skin.

The three little angels, well, two not so little, and one preteen angel, looked on in surprise and awe as their Father leaned forward and breathed into this new little being the Breath of Life.

Waiting on baited breath they all watched the little angel as his body tensed and shivered, little golden eyes scrunched together tightly, and opened to greet them all.

"His name is Gabriel, and he will be the last of My Archangels,the youngest of your fold."

Michael smiled at the perfect last addition to his little family, waving fingers down at the babe silently.

Raphael smiled widely, stunning white teeth and all, standing higher on his tippy-toes to get a better look, chattering on excitedly about all that they were going to do.

Lucifer though, he fell in love at first sight. Holding a single digit out for the little one, golden eyes looked up at him as an even teenier hand reached up to wrap it's teeny fingers around it. And he absolutely lit up when he was rewarded with a bright smile.

...

Gabriel grew fast, an energetic little cherub, and quickly went from crawling to walking.

He didn't speak complete sentences yet though but Chuck had no worries for He knew that he would, he just wasn't ready yet.

Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael sat in a circle, as best they could with only having three of them, their legs stretched out forming a trianular barrier as their little one slowly pushed himself to his feet. Gabriel cheered and clapped for himself as he did already a mess of happy giggles and bright twinkling eyes full of mischief.

They smiled at their youngest, encouraging and watchful, hands raised for a moments notice should he stumble.

"Come on little hummingbird, you can do it!"

Raphael, well into his teenage years now, stretched a storm gray wing out to brush his baby brothers pudgy belly. Gabriel shrieked and hugged his noodle like arms to his torso stumbling around into his big brothers direction.

"You're doing most amazing Gabe!"

Michael chuckled at the child's shining personality and reached his hands up, fingers wiggly, beckoning the child to at least take a step.

Gabriel took it as it was meant and turned again, giggling around a fist shoved into his mouth, slobber covering the tiny appendage.

"Come on SunShine! I got you a peach! Just like I know you love!"

At the mention of the fruit the fledgling turned again, eyes focusing on his favorite juicy smooth snack. Lucifer grinned as he held it out and his brothers rolled their eyes findly at his bribary.

"Luci, bribing a cherub? Is that the lows you've brought yourself down to?"

"Haha! Your just jealous you didn't think of it first RaRa!"

Another voice joined in though, "And is My bright and bubbly baby boy taking his first steps today?"

Gabriel squealed in delight, and they all watched on baited breath as he lifted a small foot from the ground, skipped the whole walking milestone altogether, and ran his way as best as a babe his age could to the visitor slobbery fingers flexing in the air.

"DAADDDDAAAAA!"

Chuck laughed heartily as he bent down at the waist and scooped the happy cherub up. Tickling his belly lightly and cuddling him close. That's when it hit him, the looks on the other's faces sharing the same sentiment.

"Did you jus-"

"DADA!"

"Call me D-"

"DADA!"

Chuck laughed, this time in pride and adoration, more tickles to Gabriel's belly had him sqeauling and giggling as he scrunched up on himself. The three older archangels were quick to their feet, peaches and raspberry's (the fruits) and oranges being passed to their most cherished youngest.

...

Around the age of five Gabriel grew in his wings. It had been in the middle of the night when his gut wrenching screams woke everyone up. Raphael, who shared the room with him, nearly fell out of his bed in fright at such a blood curdling sound.

He was up and at his littlest brothers side in a heart beat though.

Their door banged against the wall as it flew open and their eldest brothers looked around in worry, faces contorted into concerned frowns when they finally laid eyes on their littlest more cherished of cherub brothers.

Gabriel screamed again, a harsh sob being torn from his throat, as he arched his back in pain. Blood was already seeping into the bed under him and through the thin night shirt he wore to bed.

Chuck was there in an instant, though having already been through this three times before, looked just as frantic.

The little archangel grasped onto his fathers shirt as he was scooped up.

"Daddy! DADDY! HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

He was cut off by another heart wrenching scream.

Pulling the night shirt away, Chuck peered over the little one's shoulder, eyes widening as they took in the four golden feathery appendages just poking free of the skin.

"Alright, little hummingbird, this is going to hurt, but Daddy's got you and your big brothers are right here!"

He pressed a few knuckles to the tender center and pushed, Gabriel screamed into his shoulder, and slowly Chuck moved his hand downward. More blood spurt free and other clear fluids, six golden wings fell downwards limply.

It took only a few seconds but even that was enough to completely ware the little thing out.

Raphael returned, not having been seen leaving, with a basin of warm water and rags. Without even telling them so the other Archangel's all took up a rag and wiped their baby brothers back free from all sticky bloody fluids, Michael and Lucifer gently lifted each wing and wiped away any nasty parts before tenderly tucking them up to the worn out child's back.

"Do you want to come back and sleep with daddy, little Sundrop?"

Gabriel nodded tiredly into his shoulder again, not even strong enough to put his answer into words, not matter they understood perfectly.

And Chuck wasn't at all surprised when three other bodies climbed in after them.

...

They had known from the time he had learned to run that he would be nothing but trouble.

Always getting into trouble and causing mischief everywhere he went. Chuck could only try and count the number of times he had been called in to grab his troublesome but oh so loved child from Odin of Asgard's Palace.

Him and Loki were becoming very good friends.

Life certainly wasn't boring anymore.

"Gabriel, you're grounded young man. No snack before bed and early bedtime for a week."

The little archangel stamped his foot on the marble flooring and whined. That was completely unfair! It was one plesiosaur and he was going to put it back. Eventually. He never got to have any fun!

"But Dad! That's not fair!"

Chuck had already turned away from the little archangel, reading over some papers and treatise, and was not really paying all that much attention.

"My word is final Gabriel."

This only caused the little archangel to stew more. He threw his hands in the air and spun on his heel. Stomping across the throne room he stormed to the door-

"Don't you slam that door Gabriel!"

BOOOM

He slammed the door.

This wasn't fair. Being grounded was boring, he couldn't do anything. No flying. No tricks. No creating. No visiting Earth with his brothers. Not a thing.

The other three looked over when their youngest brother came stomping down the path in a fit of anger. Admittedly he was adorable when angered but they would never tell him that. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks as they lowered themselves to the ground with Raphael.

"Little brother?"

Gabriel huffed continuing on his way, pushing passed Raphael and down the path leading to their Home. The elder two caught their younger brother as he stumbled from such an action and they all turned to watch their baby brother go.

He slammed his bedroom door shut in a fit of anger and ran across the room throwing himself on the bed. Tears wet his pillow.

This wasn't fair, not at all!

Later that night as they sat down at the table for dinner Chuck was quick in noticing the empty seat on Lucifer's left.

Raphael and Michael exchanged looks in concern.

"Have any of you seen your brother?"

He sighed when they all shook their heads, pushing back from the table and standing from his seat. Perhaps he had been too harsh. Gabriel was still young and having three older brothers perhaps he felt as if he needed to do such crazy things to be noticed.

"Stay, eat your dinners. I will go get your brother. We need to have a bit of a talk too."

Turning he headed down the hall to his youngest child's room. It was oddly silent for the littlest Archangel but he simply took it as a sign he was still stewing over being punished or that he was sleeping soundly.

Knocking on the little angel's door with a knuckle he waited patiently for the call that never came, and so he knocked again. When he still got no response he cracked the door open and peeked inside fully expecting to see a small mound on the bed that could only be a sleeping cranky archangel.

Nope.

His satchel was gone and so was his Archangel.

"GABRIEL!"

Why his children thought they could hide from him and succeed was beyond him, but it took him no time at all to find the missing child. Michael and Lucifer looked up when he stormed back into the dining room, told them to watch over Raphael, and simply disappeared.

They were almost concerned for what would befall their brother once their father got his hands on him.

Chuck found himself stalking across the sands of a beach in what would one day be called Florida. There before him was the long neck of the same Plesiosaur that Gabriel had brought home not only three hours ago, riding on the thing as if it was some magnificent water toy.

He stormed to the edge of the water and placed his hands on his hips.

"Gabriel!"

The little guy had the nerve to wave down at him, "Hi Dad!"

"What in my name do you think you're doing?"

His creation must have sensed the tension from its creator as the long necked dinosaur leant down until its large head rested in the sand. Gabriel looked frightened all of a sudden.

"I...Was playing with Nemo..."

"After you were grounded?"

"You were being completely unfair!"

Shaking his head he reached forward and took the angel by the ear, pulling it gently, but pulling it enough that he got the boy to climb off his new friend and come to stand at his side.

"You do not run away simply because you do not like being punished! If you don't like it then don't do anything to deserve it!"

The fledgling archangel whined because his ear was sore and that he wasn't allowed to have any fun and how life was all unfair and that his dad was the meanest in the entire universe. Chuck wasn't too afflicted by it; Gabriel said such things when he knew he had done wrong and his father had to intervene.

Chuck raised his hand righting everything that Gabriel had messed with.

His child was...Creative...To say the least.

All was right with the growing world once more and soon they took their leave.

"Gabriel this is the fifth time, this week, that we've done this! You can't just run away when things don't go your way."

"Why?"

He looked down at the small fledgling. It was hard to stay angered at this particular angel for too long, even if he didn't know it, but he was just so adorable. Large golden eyes, full of natural mishief and happiness. Chuck knew he was fighting a losing battled attempting to stay angered at his youngest child.

"Gabriel, what happens if no one knows you left, hmm? And something bad should happen to you? You could get injured or worse and we would be none the wiser. The rules aren't there to stop you from having fun, they're to keep you safe and free from harm."

The fledgling archangel still pouted, "But its no fun following all your rules!"

The Father gave a heaving sigh as he walked them back to the supper table. It had been cleared in his absence, all but the plate he'd set out for the youngest and his small dessert of chocolate cake. The eldest two had undoubtedly put Raphael to bed by now and retreated to their own room.

He was sure he should send Gabriel to bed without supper, he knew it.

But he was nothing if not a doting father.

Gabriel's eyes brightened at the sight of the treat though, momentarily forgetting all of life's unfairness, and he scampered over to his seat happily.

Heading straight for the plate of cake.

Chuck reached over his head quickly, lifting the plate away before a single crum was taken. Gabriel watched it go with the most heartbreaking expression.

"Bad boys don't get cake."

"But daddy!"

"Eat your supper Gabriel, bed time is fast approaching for you. Perhaps an early bedtime for the next year will teach that running away is not such a wise decision."

He went to bed angry that night, no dessert and grounded for the rest of his life (or what felt as such) Gabriel was far from being a happy camper.

However, the wake up call he got from his brothers the next morning flipped that completely.

Anything but the wings and belly.

...

Amara didn't come after Gabriel as she had the first three and it evenly shocked and concerned the Father that she remained distant.

He sat in His study, watching the four of them play together in the Garden, and knew that things were going to come to a point soon. Something was going to happen, something bad, and it had something to do with one of his boys.

His sister.

And a new creation not yet invented.

 **'You may have won the battle brother, but I will win this war.'**

Chuck stood from his seat, _'You will not touch them Amara.'_

 **'I will take them all from you Yahweh.'**

 _'I will not allow you to touch them Eyphah.'_

 **'I won't have to.'**

 **...**

 **So! What you think! And before anyone tells me, I know that I changed certain things and things happened differently in certain settings, but its a fanfic so, its not real! Anyway! I hope you liked it! This took me forever to complete you have no idea!**


End file.
